La sombra
by LucyAusten2
Summary: Los años han pasado y Nessie descubre nuevos sentimientos hacia Jacob, ese acercamiento se interrumpe por culpa de Nahuel que tiene planeado algo especial para su amiga híbrida, entre sus planes está mostrarle la sombra de un pasado que es mejor que no salga a la luz.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

No puedo respirar.

El dolor que siente mi corazón ahora mismo es tan fuerte que siento que se va a partir en dos.

Realmente creí que era querida, que era amada pero no es así, todo ha sido una mentira. Una gran y cruel mentira.

Mis lágrimas pasan desapercibidas por la gran lluvia que consigue calarme hasta los huesos.

Me encuentro en mitad del bosque estirada sobre la tierra mojada y mirando como la terrible tormenta se deshace en este mismo lugar delante de mis ojos, escuchando los aterradores truenos y los furiosos relámpagos que iluminan por un segundo este solitario lugar. Pero no me importa.

Ya nada me importa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1: 7 velas y dieciocho años (parte 1)**

Me levanto de la cama cuando los rayos del sol entran por la ventana de mi habitación iluminando un nuevo día.

Hoy, al ser un día especial, mis padres me han dejado dormir un poco más ya que es el día que cumplo siete años, lo que viene a referirse a la mayoría de edad para los híbridos como yo.

Mi apariencia es de una adolescente de dieciocho años.

Aunque me he perdido tener una infancia normal no me siento para nada desilusionada en este aspecto, mi crecimiento rápido me ha permitido sentirme más integrada con mi inteligencia más desarrollada de lo normal y no he tenido tiempo de pensar en estas cosas al estar rodeada de tanta gente querida.

Hasta hace poco pensé que no podía ser más feliz, hasta que fui lo bastante madura para darme cuenta de otros sentimientos que crecían dentro de mi casi sin darme cuenta.

Siempre que pienso en él acaricio la pulsera que una vez me regaló por navidad, con una sonrisa y una sensación agradable dentro de mi.

He crecido con el amor a mi alrededor, mis padres, mis tíos,..todos han demostrado su amor hacia su pareja, algo que yo no tengo.

Algo que me falta.

Buenos días Renesmee – la voz dulce de mi madre me saca de mis pensamientos, es la única que me llama por mi nombre completo, la mayoría opta por Nessie –

Feliz cumpleaños cariño – dice mi padre detrás mientras coge de la mano a mi madre, un gesto tan sencillo y tan bonito a la vez.

Los dos se abalanzan con gestos gráciles para abrazarme a lo que yo los recibo con todo mi cariño. No puedo creer la suerte que tengo de que sean mis padres.

Gracias – dice mi padre al leer mi mente.

Gracias ¿porque? -

No dije nada, solo acaricié la fría mejilla de mi madre para mostrarle ese porque, al mismo tiempo, ella apoya su mano contra la mía con suavidad, algo que siempre hace, y esa muestra de cariño me enternece al verme todavía como una figura de porcelana que puede romperse con facilidad.

Antes de sentir la pequeña ráfaga de viento que rompe este momento tan tierno mi padre ya pone los ojos en blanco y me mira disculpándose por adelantado.

Es hora de preparate Nessie – dice una voz familiar, dulce y frágil – Tengo que preparar a esta muñeca -

Tía Alice se acerca con sus gráciles movimientos para coger mi brazo y arrastrarme fuera de mi casa hasta su habitación.

Tia Alice – digo por el camino intentando seguirla – todavía voy en pijama – ahora mi voz se vuelve más pequeña por la vergüenza.

No importa cielo -

Claro. No es ella quien tiene que pasar por enfrente de toda la familia con ropa de dormir.

Por suerte, y como si hubiera leído mi pensamiento o se fijo en mi rubor de mejillas pasamos a más velocidad cuando entramos en la casa de mis abuelos donde pude ver durante unos segundos como mi familia estaba atareada en la decoración de la celebración que se realizaría allí más tarde.

Antes de poder pestañear si quiera me sienta en una silla en medio de su habitación con un ropero lleno detrás de mi y una mesa llena de utensilios de maquillaje. _La que me espera_. Por desgracia para mi tía he salido como mi madre a lo referente al ser aficionada a la moda y a el maquillaje.

Ahora relajate y deja que actúe mi magia sobre ti -

Bueno, aunque proteste tendré que pasar por esto igualmente así que opto por no decir nada y dejar ser la barbie de una de mis tías favoritas.

Al cabo de un rato, al acabar ya de maquillarme y sentir algún que otro tirón de pelo se queda delante del armario mirando las diversas opciones que encuentra perfectas para mi.

Sigue con indecisión alguna fracción más de segundo hasta que la oigo decir:

Este es perfecto para ti -

Ya desde lejos lo vi algo corto y enseguida me preocupe por lo que diría mi padre al verme con un vestido así. Cabe recordar que mi padre viene de otra época y en algunas ocasiones aún no se ha acostumbrado a los nuevos tiempos.

Ya con el vestido puesto y sintiendo que me aprieta un poco mi tía me coge por los hombros y me dice con una deslumbrante sonrisa en su pequeña y hermosa cara:

¿Preparada para deslumbrar? -

Al girarme y ver en el espejo de cuerpo completo la totalidad de su creación no puedo evitar soltar un gemido de sorpresa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2****: 7 velas y 18 años (parte 2)**

Miré fijamente a la persona al otro lado del espejo que me devuelve la mirada.

Mi rostro parece de porcelana solo un ligero color rosado de mis mejillas me distingue de los rostros perfectos de mi familia. El color chocolate de mis ojos resplandece todavía más con el color azul que finamente los rodea mientras mis pestañas relucen más oscuras y más largas que nunca. Y con un toque rosa pálido en mis labios para terminar.

Tía Alice me había recogido mi cabello en un elegante moño con mechones rizados sueltos, siempre he llevado el pelo suelto y realmente me gusta mucho como me lo ha dejado.

Aunque no concuerde con sus aficiones tengo que reconocer que mi tía es una artista.

Dejando atrás la mirada de mi rostro me centre en el vestido y una expresión de sorpresa cruzó mi rostro provocando una risita de mi tía a mi lado.

En este momento me alegro que el corazón de mi padre no puede latir sino le daría un infarto – susurro al mirar como mis rodillas y mis piernas quedan expuestas.

El vestido azul oscuro abraza todas las curvas de mi cuerpo dejando poco a la imaginación, solo un tirante se abre paso para dejar un ligero escote, un tela de color crema abraza mi cintura mientras la tela de la falda se abre paso sin apretar demasiado.

Respira hondo Nessie, es hora de que te vean todos -

He heredado la timidez de mi madre y me resulta incómodo ser el centro de atención, pero mi principal preocupación es si a Jacob me encontrará hermosa.

Caminé junto a mi tía hasta llegar a las escaleras donde se encuentra toda mi familia mirándome con atención.

Mi madre y yo miramos al mismo tiempo a papa para ver su reacción.

Vi que abría los ojos más de lo debido y apretaba los dientes, en contestación solo me encogí de hombros dando el mensaje que no me he podido negar.

Tía Rosalie es la primera en romper el incómodo silencio.

Cariño estas preciosa -

Mi padre parece que empieza a relajarse pero un comentario de Emmet vuelve a ponerle de los nervios.

Dios Nessie te has convertido en todo un bomboncito -

¡Emmet! - dice mi abuela.

Hora de los regalos – dice mi madre a toda prisa para distraer un poco la atención.

Entonces mi mirada se perdió al ver dentro de unos ojos oscuros.

Él. El causante de que las palpitaciones de mi corazón se acelere y de que mis mejillas se tiñan de un color más vivo.

Todo a mi alrededor se desvanece y solo existe él.

Mi Jacob.

Siento que mis rodillas tiemblan al mirarme con una increíble y hermosa sonrisa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3: Imprimación**

Mi primer instinto es ir corriendo a su lado, sin embargo, siento el tacto frío de la mano de mi padre que me sujeta suavemente para recordarme que tengo que abrir los regalos de mi familia primero. Asiento, un poco avergonzada por mi actitud y por si ha escuchado mis pensamientos.

El mismo ritual de todos los años en mi aniversario, algo que me encanta, antes de darme su regalo me abrazan con cariño.

Para mi, ese ya es mi regalo.

Tenerlos es todo lo que quiero.

Mi padre sonríe con mi último pensamiento pero nadie se da cuenta, todos los ojos están concentrados en mi.

El regalo de tía Rosalie y tío Emmet es una preciosa y elegante brazalete de oro.

De tía Alice ya me podía imaginar que clase de regalo sería, un vestuario renovado me espera en mi casa y por eso cuando tío Jasper me abrazó me susurra que tengo una televisión de plasma en mi habitación.

¡Jasper! - se queja Alice.

A lo que los demás nos ponemos a reír.

Mis abuelos me dan una pequeña cajita negra que en su interior conlleva una llave, la llave de un coche.

¡Oh dios mio! -

El coche plateado que está en la entrada es tuyo cariño – dice con su dulce voz mi abuela.

Instintivamente miro a mis padres.

No te preocupes, lo hemos hablado con tus padres y están de acuerdo en que ya eres lo suficiente madura para esta responsabilidad – dice mi abuelo.

Ahora nos toca a nosotros -

Mi madre me tiende un sobre.

¿Un viaje por Europa? - pregunto totalmente sorprendente.

Así es cariño -

Has hablado de ver Europa desde hace tiempo – comenta mi madre con una sonrisa.

En medio de todas las emociones y los caros regalos no pudo evitar fijarme en como a Jacob se le apagaba un poco su sonrisa y escondía detrás de él algo envuelto en papel violeta.

Supe al instante en que dudaba en darme un regalo que no cubría las expectativas de mis otros regalos.

Tenía que decírselo.

Decir que no quería cosas caras.

Que cualquier cosa que haya traído pensando en mi seria suficiente.

Aunque con solo estar junto a mi ya es regalo suficiente.

Mi madre parece haber leído mi rostro porque me sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

Me acerco a él.

En seguida me rodea con sus brazos sintiendo su cálido tacto, me siento tan protegida y una sensación tan agradable recorre mi cuerpo.

No puedo describir todas las sensaciones que me provoca.

Para que se sintiera mejor le dije:

Porque no vamos a dar un paseo -

Pero ¿Y los demás? -

Miré atrás y todos estaban enfrascados en una conversación que surgió de repente.

Una sonrisa traviesa se escapa de mis labios.

Vamos -

Ya fuera, el silencio hace su aparición.

Ninguno de los dos sabe que decir así que para romper ese silencio se me ocurre decir:

He visto que has traído algo -

¿Eh? No es nada, solo una tontería que no hace falta que te de si no quieres -

Me quedo quieta.

Esperando que el haga lo mismo y me mire.

¿Como puedes decir eso? Casi no he podido dormir impaciente por ver tu regalo -

Ahora es Jacob quién deja escapar una pequeña sonrisa traviesa y aunque la oscuridad de la noche no me lo permita yo sé que un leve rubor ha aparecido en sus mejillas.

Espero que te guste -

Abrí mi regalo con mucho interés y lo que encontré, un precioso collar de color plateado con la figura de un pequeño lobo en medio de una luna creciente.

Oh Jake es precioso -

¿De verdad te gusta? -

Me encanta – me giro y le susurro – ¿Me lo pones? -

Cla...Claro – dice nervioso.

Siento el calor de su piel al poner mi nuevo y precioso collar.

Siento en mi espalda como su respiración se acelera y no se el porque, pero la mía también.

Nessie – con sus manos rodea mis brazos para girarme hacia él – Ya eres..adulta por decirlo de alguna manera y... creo...que es hora de decirte algo muy importante – su respiración se agita y su mirada no sabe donde ponerse.

De acuerdo -

Mira...existe algo...un rollo lobuno...llamado imprimación -


End file.
